Because Of Reasons
by DrarryJohnlock18
Summary: When Draco's parents are kidnapped for being traitors and most, wait, all Slytherin's want to kill him even going to the Gryffindor Common is good idea. And Scorpuis wears a onsie. Because of reasons. Harry and Draco. and is fluffy. like, fluffy fluffy. fluff. *slightly angsty in some place, sorry!* Not completed. soz. *ON LE HOLD SORRY FOR INCONVINIENCE AND STUFF*
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME FRIENDS! This is Draco and Luna once again with a new drarry! Everything belongs to J K Rowling so suing us will make Draco angry and me sad. Love, like and review XOXO (Yes, it is finally here PZP!) **

_"I love you so so much my little dragon." Narcissa whispered, clutching Draco to her, her nails inching his scalp but he didn't care. _

_"Don't...don't leave us please." Draco choked out, tightening his already tight grip on his mother's waist. Vainly trying to avoiding the inevitable. He felt his Fathers hand rest on his shoulder , shaking slightly. _

_"I am so proud of you Draco." He heard his Father whisper, his heavy arms holding them to his chest. Holding them to his heart. Draco shook his head, this couldn't be happening. It was all a bad dream._

_"It shouldn't... it shouldn't be like... Like this!" Draco gushed, feeling more tears snake down his face. Narcissa swallowed, making her voice stable before she talked. _

_"Go, you and Scorpius you need to run-" Her voice cracked, she took one more deep shaky breath before she started again. _

_"Get your brother and go to Dumbledore." Draco shook his head, feeling the tears creeping up to his eyes once again. _

_"I can't... I can't leave you. Please." Draco choked, panic overwhelming him like dark smoke. _

_"Draco. You need to be strong. You need to go." Narcissa said firmly, but still didn't remove her arms from around her eldest son. Her eyes met with her Husbands, a look of understanding flashed between them, a look of pure love. _

_"I know this is hard darling. Please." She spoke gently, mumbling into her son's soft blonde hair, her tears leaving it damp. _

_"Do it for Scorpius. Do it for us." Lucius gently reasoned, his heart aching and his eyes fell on the sleeping body of his youngest son, still asleep, gently held in Draco's arms. Lucius' head snapped up as a crash come from far off in the Manor. _

_"It's time." He whispered._

* * *

Draco's eyes snapped open, his panicked breathing not slowing as he took in where he was. He groaned, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. He took a deep breath as all the memories of the nightmare came crashing back onto his mind. He swallowed thickly, pushing the palm of his hands hard on his closed eyes. Trying to use pain as a way to forget.

_But you will never forget will you Draco? The screaming... The shadows._

Draco pushed himself up, untangling his body from the bed sheets. The moonlight filled the Hospital wing serenely. Then it hit him.

"Scorpius!" He shouted, panic making his heart pound in his chest. He had promised to look after him! What if they had him!

"SCORPIUS!" He shouted louder, his voice cracking on the end. He rolled out of the bed, stubbornly ignoring the flash of pain it sent up his ribs, and the rush of blood which made him feel dizzy. His eyes flew over the empty beds, trying to make out a tiny body sleeping on one.

There wasn't.

_" où êtes-vous!" _ Draco called, resorting to his and Scorpius' first langue to get his attention.

"Mr Malfoy!" Draco span on his heel, whipping round to look at Miss Pomfrey.

"Do you know where-" Miss Pomfrey broke him off with a wave of her hand.

"Dumbledore's office-" Draco started running for the door, only to be cut off again.

"You will need some normal clothes!" Draco hissed in frustration and ran back to his bed, skidding as he stopped abruptly. He pulled on the nearest shirt and, still hopping on one foot, made his way towards the door pulling his trousers on. He franticly sprinted towards the office and stopped, before cursing. He didn't know the password.

"Umm, password?" He guessed vaguely, sighing as it didn't open. He stared at the Eagle statue, trying to open it with will power.

"Oh for the love of jellybeans!" He exploded, and gaped in shock as it opened. "Wow…" He whispered to himself before gathering his morals back up and leaping up the stairs two at a time. He skidded onto the landing and burst through the doorway.

"So…What exactly-"

"SIR! WHERE IS-Oh, am I… interrupting something?" Draco said as he noticed Potter sitting at Dumbledore's desk.

"No, we were just finishing."

"Yes, I was talking to the Professor." Potter and Dumbledore said together.

"I'll wait outside." Draco said decisively. He walked out and closed the door behind him. Once he'd heard the familiar clunk of the door, he sank to the floor, head in his hands. _No, I cannot crumple, Potter is in there and I have to be strong for Scorpius. I MUST be strong for Scorpius. _Draco looked up as Potter exited the office.

"You can go in now _Malfoy." _

"Thanks Harry." Draco walked into the office and settled in the chair. "Where is Scorpius?"

"I'll just get him for you." Dumbledore disappeared for a moment and reappeared with the small boy curled in his arms.

"_Scorpius_." Draco breathed as he took the sleeping boy carefully from Dumbledore and settled him in his lap.

"I am incredibly sorry to hear about your parents Draco." Dumbledore announced from behind his desk. Draco nodded briefly, not taking his eyes off his brother's blonde head resting on his chest, rubbing slow circles into his soft hair to keep him asleep.

"Thanks you Sir, are you sure it is okay for Scorpius and I to stay here?" Draco questioned quietly.

_"Draco! Get Scorpius and go to Dumbledore!"_

_"Mother, what about-"_

_"We will be fine, now go!"_

Draco swallowed, stubbornly pushing the hunting images to the back of his mind. The night his parents died. Dumbledore gave him a steady calculated look.

"Of course, what kind of a wizard would I be not to offer you and your charming brother a place to live? And he can attend the lessons as well. " The familiar twinkle in his eyes returning.

"I am sure he would love too. He is already showing signs of magic." Draco smiled, finding it hard to hide his brotherly pride and the fact was confirmed by the smile tugging on Dumbledore's lips. Draco looked down and smiled further as Scorpius started stirring on his lap.

"Matin chérubin." Draco cooed as Scorpius looked round, his sleepy eyes looking confused.

" 'raco?..." Scorpius muttered, the 'D' replaced with a yawn, Draco grinned and kissed the top of his head.

"Bien dormis?" He replied, smiling as Scorpius large grey eyes took in where they both where. Scorpius was a much sweeter and more innocent looking version of Draco, with darker hair (mother's side) and a tiny rosebud mouth. And an adorable way of slurring his English words. Scorpius' large eyes finally rested on Dumbledore, he smiled sweetly.

"I'm 'corpuis!" He announced, looking proud and waving at the bemused Headmaster.

"Hello Scorpius. I'm Professor Dumbledore." He replied, his eyes bright and twinkling. Not being able to resist the little boy's charm. Draco chuckled at his brother's face as he relished where he was.

"Draco! Draco! Nous sommes à Poudlard!" Scorpius gushed, slipping back into French in his excitement. Bouncing on Draco's lap, he nodded, smiling.

"But-but-but you said I didn't have to go until I was... Until I was..." He paused to count on his fingers.

"Eight..nine...ten... ELEVEN!" He thrust his hands in Draco's face, narrowly missing his eyes.

"I know, we are staying here for a... Holiday. Remember what I said?" Scorpius nodded, looking sincere.

"We can't live at home until you are old and when Mummy and Daddy are back from Heaven." Draco's smile was a bit more forced now.

"Yes. So we are going to stay here, and you can watch all the lessons I was talking about in the Summer." Scorpius nodded so hard his hair nearly flicked in Draco's face.

"I'm gonna do magic!" He squealed, making Draco laugh.

* * *

Draco yawned and ran his fingers though his already dishevelled hair. Scorpius had left his Mothers Engagement ring on Dumbledore's desk and now refused to sleep unless he had it back again. He wearily climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's Office for what felt like the hundredth time. He knocked on the heavy oak door, and not waiting for an answer he pushed it open.

"Sorry Sir, Scorpius left his-" He froze as he saw who was in the room. Harry Potter. Again. The boy he pretended to hate for five years. Who was now currently staring at him with curios but angry eyes.

"Um...Sorry?..." He added awkwardly. "I'll come back later?.." He went to run away but, Dumbledore stopped him with a wise look.

"Not at all Draco. This is what you are looking for?" He spoke slowly, nodding his head towards The Ring in a small pot on his desk. Right where Scorpius had left it. Draco sighed, Harry was still trying to kill him with a look.

"Thank you Sir. Sorry for interrupting again" He replied, gracefully walking over and gently taking it in his hand. The small Diamond leaving an imprint on his palm from where he was clutching it. He looked down as he passed Harry, feeling the waves of anger rolling off him as he passed. He slid out the door and gently closed it shut, before stopping and resting his head on the cold stone wall, relaxing him. He forced himself to take a short shallow breath. He had never felt so intimidated by someone without them speaking to him. Apart from...Him.

Draco nearly didn't notice when Harry stormed out, it was the slam of the door which made him notice. His hand which was clutching the ring flew behind his back, feeling like he should protect it from Harry's anger.

"What's that Malfoy? Something your Death Eater parents stole before killing the muggle it belonged too?" Draco recoiled in shock, before it quickly formed to anger.

"My parents weren't like that!" He hissed back, his grey eyes flashing. Harry scoffed.

"Really?" He shot back, before walking down the stairs. Being the twat he was. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, slid down the wall and resting his head in his hands. Pushing his palms into the socket of his eyes.

_"Do it for Scorpius. Do it for us."_

Draco groaned and hid his face in the crook of his arm, feeling the familiar tears travelling down his face. _Why me?! Why now? He always has to say something and make everything so much worse. _

* * *

Harry stormed into the Common Room and charged over to a armchair by the fire. He swung his bag down and fell into the seat, sighing heavily.

"What did Dumbledore want Harry?" Harry looked up at the voice, his eyes falling on a large pile of books and some frizzy hair which belonged to the owner of them.

"Oh, Hermione! Not much, he didn't really get to the point." _Or was interrupted before he could say it. _He thought darkly, his mind flickering to the Blonde. Hermione finally looked up from her huge textbook she was reading with a little frown.

"He must have-"

"A'lright Harrry!" Harry grinned as Ron bounced over, interrupting what Hermione was about to say as he sat in the seat opposite him.

"A'lright Ron? Guess who charged into Dumbledore's office?!" Ron lent back and frowned, thinking for a couple of seconds.

"Don't know... Who?"

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands up to emphasise his point. Ron wrinkled his nose and twirled his wand between his fingers.

"What was he doing there?!" Ron cried, slouching in his chair. Hermione looked up interested.

"Who?"

"Malfoy!" Harry and Ron said in unison, looking at each other and quirking an eyebrow. Hermione had been revising like mad for all the test which would be coming up soon.

"What did he want?" Hermione chirped up, peeking up from behind her book again.

"Don't know... Something about... Scorpuis? Or something and a ring. It was really weird." Harry shrugged and yawned, he had a load of homework to do but he couldn't be bothered.

"Did you get it a fight with him?" Hermione questioned again.

"No... He was really weird, he just shouted at me." Ron stopped twirling his wand and looked up.

"What did you say?" Harry blushed, feeling a bit guilty.

"Just something about his parents being Death eaters. He said his parents were never like that." Hermione frowned.

"Were never? Why is he in past tense?" Harry shrugged, indifferent.

"Don't know, has his reasons." Hermione looked dissatisfied before returning to her book again.

* * *

"'raco 'raco! Look at me! Regardez-moi! " Scorpius was running round the hospital wing pretending to fix things with his pretend wand.

"Well done Scorp! Très bon!" Draco laughed at his little brother and went back to studying his parents' wedding rings. His fathers' was now on a chain around his neck and his mothers' he kept in a small box along with the engagement rings which were for Scorp. They were both quite simple, the out lavish family was all an act for the spying his Father had to do. The wedding bands where just a simple gold and the engagements rings were silver, his mothers having a small diamond stud. He sighed and put it back, standing up and grinning.

"Right Scorp, want do you want to play?"

* * *

Madame Pomfrey pushed her chair back and frowned at the noises coming from the Hospital Wing. Before remembering who was in there and smiling to herself.

_Poor darlings _She thought sadly, pushing herself off the chair gently, her hip playing up again. _To be left with just your little brother. _She trotted over to the door of her Office and stopped just outside, listening.

_"Allez aux donjons! espece de sale chien des mers!" _

_'_**tothedungeonwithyou,youscurvyseadog!"**

She giggled at the playful comment and the little lisp Scorpuis had.

_"Non! Non! Ayez pitié oh mon capitaine"_

**'"No! No! Have mercy oh my captain!"**

She heard Draco plea. She gently pushed open the door and smiled at what she saw. They had pushed a bunch of beds together to make the ship? And Draco must had charmed the blankets so the fluttered like they were in an imaginary breeze. A couple of meters away was Draco's 'Ship' which he was currently pleading on to a Scorpuis who had a pillow pointed threatening at his head.

_"Jamais_!"

**"Never!" **

_"Si je ne peux pas vous joindre alors je dois vous battre!" _

**"If I cannot join you then I must beat you!"**

Draco leapt up and clamped Scorpuis firmly to his chest, tickling his side, who was gasping for breath between giggles.

_"Draco! Draco! Arrêt Draco! S'il vous plaît!" _

**"Draco! Draco! Draco stop! Please! "**

Draco paused for a moment, over acting his thinking.

_"Eh bien ... je pouvais ..." _

**"Well ... I could ... "**

Scorpuis trying to squirm out of Draco grasp, still giggling, his hair sticking up.

_"S'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît s'il vous plait?!" _

**"Please please please?"**

Madame Pomfrey smiled and gently shut the door again, not hearing the answer. But, if the fit of laughter coming through the thick wood answered her question anyway. She walked back over to her chair with a sigh.

_All those boys need _she thought as she sat down. _Is Love. _

* * *

"Harry! I want to show you something!" Harry looked up from his unfinished Charms Homework in surprise as Hermione bounded over.

"You do?" he looked back and forth between his homework and Hermione. The choice was easy.

"Let's go." He stood up and jogged to catch up with the quickly disappearing girl.

"What is it anyway?" He called after her; she turned on her heel and ran backwards, her eyes shining bright.

"Wellll, you know you said about Draco shouting about a ring and Scorpuis? And said his parents 'weren't'?" Harry nodded, frowning and running his fingers though his hair. It was too late in the evening to be thinking.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Sh! Well, I was curious-"

"When aren't you?"

"-So I did some research and... It is easier just to show you." Harry sighed again as Hermione practically skipped into the Library, he trailed in unwillingly. The Library held some dark memories for him. Mainly late homework and overdue assessments. He looked round and quickly spotted his friends frizzy hair right at the end of the room, causally strolling though the Restricted Section.

"Hermione!" He ran over, gently grabbing her arm. "You can't just waltz into the Restricted Section!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You sound like me. And anyway, I have got permission to come in here whenever I want. Now sit!" Harry sighed and fell into a chair close by.

"Oh course you have unlimited." He muttered, watching Hermione skip off again behind some shelf. She appeared again, her nose in a thick volume, her fingers flicking through it expertly.

"I was looking for the Malfoy Family tree and I..." Hermione paled and Harry frowned.

"What is it!?" Hermione gently put the book on the table in front of him and he lent forward with a frown.

It was a page of small writing and lots of lines all criss crossing like a spiders' web. He narrowed his eyes and made out the title 'The Malfoy Family Tree. 1997.' He looked up to Hermione with a confused look but she just waved at him to continue reading. Harry followed the line with his finger and froze as it was met with a block of red ink, like someone had covered the page with a red permanent marker. The word 'MUDBLOOD LOVERS' sprawled across the whole page. Harry frowned and looked closer; another line was leaning off Narcissa.

'Scorpuis Amare Malfoy. 1994' Harry read out loud and looked up to Hermione, their eyes both saying the same thing. Right under Scorpuis' name.

'KILL THE SPARE.'

"Fucking. Hell. Who would do this Hermione?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Honestly Harry, anyone could've done it, he's a Slytherin _traitor _yet none of the other houses know that so therefore it could be _anyone." _Harry shook his head. How could Malfoy be a traitor? He was a slimy git who would do anything for his precious 'Dark Lord'. Harry clenched his jaw. Hermione seemed to think Draco was legit but there was no doubt in Harry's mind. He was a Death Eater. With Death Eater parents. Definitely. No doubt about it. Absolutely not. No Motherlicking way... But what if he was? And why would his brother be at Hogwarts? And why did Malfoy talk about his parents in the past tense?

* * *

" 'Raco? Can you read me a story?" Draco opened his eye sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Story!"

Um... Okay. Before you were born, before _I _was born, and mummy and daddy and everyone else in the world was born there was a beautiful Unicorn. And the Unicorn was called Scorpius. And one day he was bored so-"

"Scorpius is a boy, He me?"

"Yes Scorpuis. Now, one day he was bored so he started making flowers and plants and trees."

"Trees are plants aren't they?"

"They aren't now. So one day he trips over and hurts his head. The end." Scorpuis turned on Draco's lap and frowned.

"All? It not very good..." Draco laughed and Scorpuis yawned. "'Nother one! 'Raco! 'Raco! Plus! Plus!"

"Okay, _one _more... One day, a little boy was walki-"

"What his name?"

"Ummm...Harry." Draco said the first name that came to mind, cursing silently. "One day, Harry was walking through a field. It was a beautiful field, full of flowers. And Harry lay down beneath the stars. As he watched, fairies slowly rose from the ground, singing softly. A sweet little song, and Harry stood. He danced with them; waving his arms crazily, making dizzy circles skipping round and round to the soft, beautiful song only he could hear."

"Bee-tifull?"

"Beau, and when Harry tired, they gathered around him, protecting him, singing the same soft song."

"'ow'd it go? Le Chanson?"

"_I am coming home soon chéri,_

_To hold you so tight,_

_Hold you in my arms,_

_Sing this song to you at night._

_And if you ever need me,_

_You just whisper mon nom, _

_I will come back once more, _

_Make our hearts whole again._

_I will never leave you, _

_I will be in your heart, _

_Not even God can break us apart. _

_And when I'm gone to ashes, _

_And you have grown so tall, _

_You'll sing this to your enfants,_

_You will hear my cœur cry once more_._"_

Draco smiled softly, tears threatening to spill over.

"I remember. Mama sing it! Je me souviens!" Scorpius said, fall

"_I am coming home soon chéri,_

_To hold you so tight,_

_Hold you in my arms,_

_Sing this song to you at night._

_And if you ever need me,_

_You just whisper mon nom, _

_I will come back once more, _

_Make our hearts whole again._

_I will never leave you, _

_I will be in your heart, _

_Not even God can break us apart. _

_And when I'm gone to ashes, _

_And you have grown so tall, _

_You'll sing this to your enfants,_

_You will hear my cœur cry once more_._" _

_Narcissa sung, her beautiful voice catching in the corners of the room as four year old Draco snuggled down, eyelids drooping. "I love you my little dragon. Je t'aime mon petit dragon." _

_"Je t'aime mama." Draco said, his words thick with sleep. She softly kissed his forehead before she left the room. _

"'Raco...?"

"Yes Scorp?"

"Your eyeses are leaking 'Raco." Draco laughed and wiped away the tears.

"Don't worry Scorp, mon chéri." Scorpius snuggled down beside Draco and closed his eyes.

"Why Mama and Papa leave 'Raco...?" The Slytherin froze.

"Because of... Reasons..."

"Raisons inexplicable?"

"Yes, _unexplainable _reasons, Scorp. Now go to sleep."

"Oui, 'Raco... G'night... bonsoir..."

"Bonsoir nuit mon chéri..." Draco kissed the top of the three year olds head and closed his eyes.

* * *

"'Raco! 'RACO!" Scorpius was running around the hospital wing and Draco shook his head. _Too early._

"Quietly Scorp, tranquillement." Draco forced himself out of bed and froze as the door opened.

"Ahh, Draco, Scorpius. Ca va?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oui, merci, ca va?" Draco said nervously.

"I'm very well, thank you Draco. Now, about your living arrangements. I'm not having you in danger of the Slytherin's so... I had an idea."

"What is this idea of yours sir?"

"You may not like it but it is the only one I have."

"What goin' on!? 'Racooooooo! Que se passe-t-il?" Scorpius moaned, holding his arms up. Draco picked his brother up and told him to be quiet.

"What is it Professor?" The blonde asked politely.

"Well... You _could _stay in Gryffindor. I'm sure they'd be willing if I told them of your predicament."

"Bu-I-ho-wha-I-you-_Gryffindor_?!" The boy finally stuttered.

"Yes Draco, Gryffindor." Draco went over the Pros and Cons in his head, finally coming to a decision.

"Fine."

"We'll be moving you there later today after Madam Pomfrey has given you a final once-over. You will resume lessons tomorrow." Dumbledore turned and swept out. Draco sat heavily on the edge of the bed, setting Scorpius down.

"'Raco! 'Raco play!" Scorp tugged on Draco's leg.

"Not right now Scorp."

"But... 'Raco..." Scorp's bottom lip was beginning to shake.

"Oh Scorpius..." Draco said, as he kneeled in front of the trembling boy. "I'll play with you later Scorp but right now we need to see Madam Pomfrey and get our stuff..." Draco trailed off. They didn't _have _any stuff.

"Draco! Could you please bring Scorpius here?" Madam Pomfrey shouted from her office.

"Of course!" Draco stood up and lifted Scorpius up. Once the small boy was settled on Draco's hip, the Slytherin took him over to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Thank you Draco, set him down in the chair." Draco almost laughed at the worried look on Scorp's face.

"I do wrong?" The boy asked.

"No, of course not Scorp, we're just making sure you're okay." Madam Pomfrey set to work with a series of complicated spells.

"All fine... Draco, sit down please." She gestured to the other chair. Draco nodded, fidgeting nervously. As Madam Pomfrey cast the spells, Draco worried that something would be wrong with him.

"All clear Draco, except a few signs of depression but that's normal after everything you've been through. Now, we've purchased your books, robes and spare clothes from Diagon alley so there's no need to worry about that. We've also got Scorpius some clothes and toys too, we also brought him a few learning sheets so he can start learning things he would normally learn at this age."

"Thank you." Draco nodded his head and picked Scorp up, resting him on his hip.

"Everything you need is already packed in the trunk. Get dressed and play with Scorpius for a while then at ten, Professor McGonagall will come and take you to Gryffindor."

"Thanks for everything Madam Pomfrey." Draco walked out of her office and found the trunk by their beds.

"Now Scorpius, what would you like to wear today? We have..." Draco set Scorp down and looked through the contents of the trunk. They had a few sets of wizards robes for him, along with some muggle clothes, his school robes, all his books, ink, quill ect, three onsie's for Scorpius and a few mini sets of wizard robes. Right at the bottom was a toy broomstick that really flew.

"Oh wow..." Draco pulled out an onsie which was dark blue. It had a mixture of stars and moons on. "Scorp! Come here, venir ici!" Scorpius ran over to Draco.

"Starses and moons!" Draco helped Scorpius change into it then changed into ripped skinny jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. He slipped on one of the jumpers and a pair of navy converse trainers.

"C'mon Scorp, put the toys back in. We'll need to go soon." Draco reached for his wand "_Tempus_." His wand told him it was quarter to ten. Fifteen minutes. _Fifteen minutes. _Slowly, he and Scorp gathered up all the toys and put them in the trunk. He took the pot of coins from the bedside table and put that in an inside pocket. As he stood up, he ran his fingers through his hair, letting his fringe fall forward.

"C'mon Scorp... Is that everything?"

"Tis everythin' 'Raco!... Will you sing song 'Raco?"

"Of course,

_I am coming home soon chéri,_

_To hold you so tight,_

_Hold you in my arms,_

_Sing this song to you at night._

_And if you ever need me,_

_You just whisper mon nom, _

_I will come back once more, _

_Make our hearts whole again._

_I will never leave you, _

_I will be in your heart, _

_Not even God can break us apart. _

_And when I'm gone to ashes, _

_And you have grown so tall, _

_You'll sing this to your enfants,_

_You will hear my cœur cry once more_."

Scorp crawled onto Draco's lap and curled up.

"I miss Mama and Papa 'Raco..."

"I do too Scorp..."

"Did they want leave?"

"No Scorp..."

"Den why?"

"Because...of...reasons..."

"But but but... but _why_?!"

"I don't know..."

"Mr Malfoy... How are you?" McGonagall said from the door. Draco looked up, surprised.

"Umm...Okay miss..."

"Who you?" Scorp demanded, clinging to Draco.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, I'm going to be looking after you and Draco from now on..."

"Okay..." He said, uncertainly.

"I will carry your trunk Draco... Follow me." Draco balanced Scorp on his hip and breathed in a deep breath. _Breathe and you'll be fine. _He followed McGonagall out the hospital wing and up the stairs. He passed many portraits who pointed and whispered hurriedly. They stopped outside McGonagall's classroom and she set the trunk down and went inside. She reappeared with a little toy dragon for Scorpius .

"Thank you." Draco said kindly as Scorpius played with it, fascinated. He continued to follow McGonagall up the stairs and around the corners until he got slightly dizzy. He rounded another corner and stopped as he saw the Fat Lady. He swallowed and continued walking. _I can do this. I have to. For Scorpius. _Draco's pulse elevated and his breathing quickened. He really didn't want to be stuck in Gryffindor who might hex him or Scorpius, and there was no way he would let that happen. _No Motherlicking way. _Absolutely not. But Harry was in there. The same Harry who had called his parents _Death Eaters. _Draco didn't know if he could live with that. He was rapidly closing in on the Fat Lady who concealed Gryffindor.

"Will they be in there?"

"Yes they will, I called a special meeting because of it." Draco nodded. _There was no need for a special meeting, he could settle in by himself._ They stopped just outside.

"_Fortitude_." The Portrait swung open.

"What the _bloody hell _is that?!"

**Hoped you enjoyed it and if so, please like and review, it would mean a lot to us :) Thankslicles! XOXO **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter guyzzzz may take a while for the next one and stuff but still. ENJOY. (The French might not be right but still) ~ Draco**

* * *

"What the _bloody hell _is that?!"

"Mr Weasley, please refrain from using that language around Little Scorpius." Draco inhaled sharply as the Gryffindor's stared at him. Holding Scorpuis tighter to his side.

"Now, Draco will be living in Gryffindor because his parents were spy's for our side, if I catch any of you trying to hurt or kill him, you will be in detention for the rest of your time and Hogwarts and depending on how badly you hurt him, you may be expelled. Any questions?" Draco saw the Gryffindor's gulp as they shook their heads. "Now... Harry... I want you to help Draco and make sure he settles in... Hermione... You are to help Draco look after Scorpius." Draco stepped into the tower as McGonagall passed the trunk to Harry.

"Follow me Malfoy." The inky haired boy hissed. Draco started to follow but was stopped by Hermione.

"Here, Draco, let me take Scorpius for you." Scorpuis looked up at Draco wide eyed.

_"Qui est-elle? Je ne veux pas y aller." _

**Who is she? I don't want to go. **

_"C'est Hermione, elle est très gentile." _

**This is Hermione, she is very kind. **

Draco reasoned, his arm starting to hurt slightly from Scorpius' weight. Scorpius thought for a second, biting his lip, looking worried.

"Go with Hermione Scorp..."

"No... I don't want to. Stay with you?" The small boy looked pleadingly at his brother.

"Scorp... I need to sort out our stuff so you can play with your toys, you need to go with Hermione." The former Slytherin was aware of everyone watching him. He held his breath.

"I don't want to, _je ne veux pas y aller avec elle_." Scorpius said, a little tremor in his voice.

"_Please _Scorp, c'mon, please?" Draco looked at his brother whose eyes were welling with tears. "Go with Hermione, she tells better stories than me and she can show you around." Scorpius frowned. As the boy looked down, Draco hurriedly passed him to Hermione.

"'Raco!" The boy cried!

_"Ssh, c'est Scorpius ok, je ne vais pas te faire de mal..." _

**It's okay Scorpius, I won't hurt you.**

Hermione swayed slightly. Draco kissed his brother's head and followed Harry up the stairs. Who looked like he would rather throw his trunk out the window than carry it for him.

"Hurry up Malfoy." Harry ordered. Draco increased his speed and ran up after Harry. He rounded the corner and walked into the boys' dorms. "There's your beds, here's your stuff, don't touch anything." Harry dropped the trunk on Draco's foot and stalked out. _You will not cry. _Draco folded his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. He moved over to the trunk and opened it. He noticed that the room had been made slightly bigger for the new additions.

_"Be strong mon chérubin, be strong." _

_"I will try."_

_"And create a new verse, a new chapter…"_

_"I will."_

Draco shook the memory, the _painful _memory out of his head and picked up the broom. A small smile made its way onto his face. His turned on his heel and crashed into Harry.

"Sorry." Draco said bluntly, a faint blush working its way onto his face. Harry's expression turned from annoyance and hatred to confusion.

"W-what's that?" Harry asked. Draco's eyes widened. "Malfoy?"

"Oh…umm…this?" He held up the broom. "Dumbledore brought it for…Scorp."

"Oh… Right… Well, if you want to… umm… sleep or something… 'Mione is amusing him… Do you want me to take that down?" Harry nodded at the toy.

"Umm…" Draco didn't know what to do. He was _so_ tired but he knew he would just have nightmares and he really needed to make sure Scorpius was okay and... and... and…

"Thanks Harry." Draco held out the toy as his eyelids drooped. Harry grabbed it just above Draco's hand and the blonde could feel the warmth radiating off the Gryffindor.

"No problem…Malfoy…" Draco nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, closing his eyes. "I'll come and get you when we leave for tea Malfoy." Harry said.

"Thanks…and…and…and call me Draco."

"Okay…Draco." The blonde heard the door click and opened his eyes.

Harry had left.

The former Slytherin lay back on the bed and curled his legs into his chest.

* * *

Harry shook his head as he walked down the stairs. _Well that wasn't too bad. He could still be acting… But why would he want me to call him 'Draco'? Because he's drawing you in stupid. He could be legit… Supposing he was… He was pretty hot- No. I will not think about that… I still need to tell Ron and Hermione actually… Well… Probs just Hermione… Ron may… Explode… And Mal- Draco was pretty hot… No. He was just tired… Your mind is playing tricks on you Harry… You're still getting over Christmas… At the burrow… And Ginny… Being… Ginny… I really need to tell them… Or Ginny will keep trying to kiss me. _Harry shook his head again. _Do not think of Mal-Draco in that way. _He walked over to Ron, Hermione and Scorpius who were sitting in the corner, Scorpius playing with the small dragon.

"I told Mal- Draco that he could sleep and I'd go and get him before we leave for tea." Harry winced as he saw the look on Ron's face.

"What the _hell _are you doing helping _him?!" _

"Ron!" Hermione said, whacking him round the head.

"Look Ron, you heard what McGonagall said and I don't exactly want detention for the rest of my life and it's a way of testing him on how loyal he is, I just need your help to think of the tests..." Harry knew he should have told them but... He couldn't.

"Guys... I need to talk to you later..." Harry lowered his voice. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Okay... I've learned not to question you now..." Ron said.

"Thanks..."

* * *

_"Careful Scorp!" Cried Narcissa as her youngest son stood up, getting caught in the wrapping paper._

_"Mama! Look what 'Raco got moi!" Cried the excitable boy. _

_"Very nice, be sure to thank him Scorp. And remember what I said, you're practicing your English to improve it."_

_"Yes Mama." _

_"I am going out to the kitchen to prepare dinner." Narcissa said as she stood up. As she walked out, Scorp ran and sat on Lucius' lap._

_"Papa! Papa!" _

_"Yes Scorp?" Lucius said as he ruffled the boys' hair. _

_"We do this next 'Ristmas?" He said, eyes wide and hopeful._

_"Of course Scorp." Draco noticed his smile become more forced. _Do you think they knew, Draco. Do you think they knew, even then? That they were going to die? _Of course they didn't. They would have told me. _But Draco… Are you sure…? _Of course I'm sure. Just leave me alone. _But Draco, you know this is a dream… I cannot leave… Not unless you wake up… _Please, please! _

_"Malfoy…? Malfoy? Malfoy! DRACO!" Someone was calling his name. _

"Harry…?" Draco said as he opened his eyes, his breathing quicker. He sat up.

"Umm… We're leaving for dinner now… Are you okay…?" Harry was standing over the bed. Draco thought back to the dream. His eyes stung with tears.

"Yeah… Nightmare…" He said, his voice cracking at the end as the tears threatened to spill over. _I will not cry. Not in front of Harry bloody Potter._

"Oh… Okay… Are… Are you sure you're okay?" The blonde was sobbing slightly now.

"I-I'll be fine." He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Draco…?" He couldn't help it. The tears spilled over and he buried his head in the crook of his elbow, drawing his knees in as he did so.

"Draco…?"

"J-just le-leave me a-alone." Even though silence met his command, there were no retreating footsteps.

"Draco look, are you okay, I know how real nightmares are." Harry's tone was stern but Draco just shook his head. He heard Harry sigh and buried his head deeper. _Just leave me alone, don't you understand?! _Draco thought as he grit his teeth, trying to stop the sobbing at least. _If he would just go away, then maybe I could get over it in peace. _Draco was beginning to shake. It had been so real. So so real. Without warning, he felt a warm pressure on his arm which quickly turned into burning energy, running throughout his body. It wasn't like Healers energy but a warm, reassuring one. He looked up in shock and his eyes widened further as he saw the golden glow, emitting around his arm and Harrys hand. He finally drew his eyes away and looked at Harry. Who was looking at him with the same shocked eyes.

"Harry... Can you..."

"Feel it? Yeah... You?" Harry's voice was hoarse. Draco nodded. He shivered as Harry removed his arm.

"Tell _no one _about this." The Gryffindor said, his voice dangerously low.

"L'amour n'est pas un crime."

**Love is not a crime. **

Draco said. He stood up and walked towards the door. "We're going to dinner now." Draco said and swept out the door. As soon as he was out of Harry's view line he let his head fall into his hands. _What the hell just happened. Oh shit. What if he can understand French? Shit. I. Am. Screwed. _

"Draco..." The blonde looked up, scared of what Harry might say.

"Je sais."

**I know.**

The Gryffindor's said as his eyes burned into Draco's before the inky haired boy looked away and walked down the stairs.

"C'mon Draco or Ron will start eating people." Draco smiled faintly and followed on. As they reached the bottom, the former Slytherin noticed Ron staring daggers at him. _If looks could kill... _He cautiously followed Harry and jumped in surprise as a small voice called out to him.

"'Raco! 'RACO! Herminny was play'n' with me!" Draco smiled and picked up the small boy.

"C'mon then Scorp, let's go to dinner." Draco's smile widened as the small boy gaped.

"We is eat in de great hall like you talkeded 'bout?"

"Where else?"

"Weally!?"

"Yes Scorp." Draco laughed and looked at Hermione. Who was staring daggers at Harry. Who was glaring at her.

"Umm... Guys..." They both looked at him, their gazes softening.

"Yeah, c'mon Ron..." Hermione said dismissively. They walked out the common room and Draco instantly stiffened.

"It's alright Draco... We got your back..." Harry said.

"Okay." They all drew their wands and Luna appeared.

"Hello, shall I walk to his left?" She drew her wand and automatically assumed the position. Harry stood in front, Ron to his right and Hermione behind. They stayed like this and all took a step closer to him when they entered the Great Hall.

"Wow... 'Raco... Look at the stars and the 'andles!" Scorpius whispered, trying not to disturb the silence.

"Yeah..." Draco's voice wavered as hush befell the Hall. They made the unnerving journey past the Slytherin table and sat down. Harry and Hermione next to him, Ron opposite with Neville next to him.

"Well I haven't been killed yet." Draco said, raising a few laughs. The blonde set Scorpius down and sat down himself. Hermione began helping Scorp as Draco picked up his own fork. He didn't feel hungry anymore. He put the fork down and fought off a groan.

"'Raco! 'Raco! 'Tis jus' like 'Ristmas!" Draco inhaled sharply at his brother's comment and resisted the urge to cry. _No. No no no no no no no. _

"Draco...?" The former Slytherin looked up. Harry was looking at him. Arm hovering as if he wanted to reassure him.

"It's okay..." Draco was craving the feel of Harry's hand on his arm but knew that the Gryffindor wouldn't do that unless they were alone. _Unless they were alone. _

"You sure?"

"...yeah..." Harry quickly brought his hand down and rested it on Draco's arm until the glow started emitting. The Slytherin shivered again when Harry removed his hand and stood up.

"I-I'm going back to Gryffindor."

"You okay Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Just feeling a bit... Off..." Hermione's brow furrowed in worry.

"Okay, I'll look after Scorp until you feel better okay?" Draco nodded. As he passed the Slytherin table, he realised that he didn't care for his safety. But no one tried to hurt him. Or hex him. Or kill him. He walked out and staggered up the stairs, feeling a little dizzy. _Shit. I hope it's not a side effect from the hex. _He thought. _But wouldn't Pomfrey have detected it? Not necessarily. _Draco looked up as the room spun around him. He fell to his knees and heaved. He leant against the banister, shaking.

"Draco! Wait up! We thought someone should come with you and everyone else was occupied!" Shouted a familiar voice. The world slowed down.

"Harry..." Draco croaked.

"Draco? Draco, what's wrong?" Draco looked up as Harry sat next to him. The stairs began to move.

"I think... I think it's a side-effect of the hex."

"Whoa. What hex?"

"When... The Death Eaters tracked us, I passed out in Hogsmeade." Draco tried to be vague.

"Shit. That could've been anything."

_"We will kill you, you little shit." Draco looked back, terrified. _I need to find the night bus.

_"Interponam!" A sickly yellow shot from the Death Eaters wand and struck Draco in the chest. _At least Scorp's not hurt. _Draco felt a cold burning sensation spreading from his chest. _

"The Death Eater said _Interponam _and the spell was yellow." Draco said, struggling for breath.

"Must have been Dark Magic." Harry concluded. "I'll ask Hermione later, for now we need to get you back to Gryffindor."

"And how are you going to do that without producing a 'Golden glow'?" Draco said bitterly.

"There's no one around and I'm pretty sure no one will know what it means anyway." Harry said. He slid his arm around Draco's waist, looped Draco's arm over his shoulder's and gripped his hand. The light was almost blinding. But the feeling was sweet and dream-like. Draco was pretty sure he knew what it was. But he was sure he was the only one who felt it. And who would ever feel it.

"One, two, three!" Harry pulled Draco to his feet and the blonde staggered into him, almost pushing the Gryffindor over the banister.

"Sorry..." Draco's voice was quiet.

"Not your fault." Draco staggered up the stairs, leaning on Harry. _Don't let this end. Please no. _Draco sighed and let his head fall onto Harry's shoulder. He felt Harry tense but then relax.

"Thank you." Draco said. And then the eerie blackness overcame him.

* * *

Harry yawned and flicked though the book in front of him. Hermione had dragged him into doing some research into the spell which has been cast on Draco. She had gone to drop off Scorpius and was going to be back in a minute. He sighed and rested his head on his arms, trying not to sleep.

"Harry!" Harry jumped, looking around before meeting the disapproving face of Hermione staring at him.

"Yeah…?" He replied sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, Merlin he was _tired. _He heard Hermione dump her bag loudly on the table and slide into her seat.

"Harry, I hate to be rude but, you are of no use to me half asleep! Go to bed!" Harry nodded slowly, with his eyes still closed he groped for his bag ad pulled it on to his shoulder haphazardly. He dragged his feet outside and heard Hermione chuckle lightly as he narrowly avoided the door. He stumbled out and forced his eyes open as he walked up the stairs. _Just get to Gryffindor…Just get to Gryffindor… _Harry stopped and leant against the banister for a second. _Move left foot, now move right foot… Oh shit I've forgotten how to walk. _Harry opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He began walking, remembering how. His tired brain almost shut down completely before he lost his balance and woke up in shock. _Merlin I need to stay awake. _Harry walked up the stairs and to a window. He opened it and stuck his head out. He yelped. _I didn't know it was raining. Jerlin. I need to be more alert or I'll get attacked. _He inhaled sharply and stood up straight again. He began to move in the vague direction of the Gryffindor tower. _I wonder what Draco's doing? No. No I don't. No way. Definitely not… What did the glow mean? Well… I don't want to know but… It would assure me that… He wasn't trying to kill me? Yeah. _The Gryffindor looked up as he heard laughter from ahead. _My senses are getting better. _And noticed it was the Fat Lady and… _What was the name of her fucking friend? _

"_Confidimus." _He yawned.

"Oh alright…" She huffed and swung the portrait open. Harry shook his head and resumed walking.

"Harry!" Ron shouted making Harry stop and turn towards his friend.

"Ron… I'm really tired… I'm going to bed." He continued walking.

"Okay…" Harry stepped onto the bottom step and dragged himself up. He reached the top and heard voices coming from behind the dormitory door. He stopped and listened.

"'Raco… What 'heaven'?" Scorpius asked. Harry put his bag down.

"Well… Heaven is a place where angels go…. It's beautiful…" Harry sat down and leant against the door, drawing is knees in and resting tightening his arms round them.

"'Ow beetiful?" Scorpius said through a yawn.

"Oh, very beautiful… It's full of fairies an-"

"Like ones in story wiv 'Arry?"

"Yes Scorp, like the ones with Harry. Heaven has fairies and flowers and is pure white. The angels go there because they need a break, they do not choose to go but they are taken for a short while but they will always be with you and you will be with them again one day…"

"Mama and Papa come back?"

"I…I…I don't know…" Harry shut his eyes at those words. And that was when he realized. He was crying.

"Why?" Scorp's voice was wobbling dangerously.

"Well… No one knows…" Draco's voice was deadly quiet.

"B-b-but… I miss dem… Why won't they come back 'Raco?" Scorpius whispered.

"Because sometimes the head angel thinks that they don't need to come back, he says that the world is fine without them but… Mama and Papa will always love you and one day you will join them."

"'ell me more 'bout heaven."

"Well… It's always the right temperature there, and it's always what you want it to be, forest, water, anything. And there is always music."

"Sing le chanson 'Raco…"

_"I am coming home soon chéri,_

_To hold you so tight,_

_Hold you in my arms,_

_Sing this song to you at night._

_And if you ever need me,_

_You just whisper mon nom, _

_I will come back once more, _

_Make our hearts whole again._

_I will never leave you, _

_I will be in your heart, _

_Not even God can break us apart. _

_And when I'm gone to ashes, _

_And you have grown so tall, _

_You'll sing this to your enfants,_

_You will hear my cœur cry once more_." Harry drifted to sleep…

* * *

Draco looked at Scorp's sleeping form and stood up. He stretched and groaned. _So tired. _But the former Slytherin wouldn't be able to sleep. He walked over to the door, determined to find out if the glow thought what he thought it meant. He pulled the door open and jumped as he saw Harry leaning on the door frame. Asleep.

"Harry…?" He kneeled beside the Gryffindor and looked at him thoughtfully. _What would happen if I kissed him? _He would hit you. _I meant, what would the _glow _do? _Draco put his hand carefully on Harry's arm and relished in the feeling burning up his arm.

"Harry…?" He said again as he shook the boy gently.

"Wha…?" Harry's eyes snapped open and he flinched away from Draco, pulling his arm away from the former Slytherin's grip.

"Sorry but you can't sleep there."

"Can't I." The boy snapped. Draco felt his heart break a little. He stood up and stepped over Harry. He stumbled down the stairs and headed quickly for the Fat Lady. He pushed the portrait open and rushed outside. He walked down to the library and rounded the corner. He stepped inside and mentally prepared himself. He walked over to a section he thought would help.

"Draco!" _Oh shit. _The blonde turned to see Hermione beckoning him over. He walked hesitantly over.

"Come and sit down Draco, I haven't managed to find the spell yet but still." Draco sat.

"Look Hermione, I… kinda… I need to look something up…"

"What? I can help if you want." Draco really did need help.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Harry."

"I won't." Draco leant forwards.

"Harry put his hand on my arm earlier and a golden sort of glow appeared around it. There was also some kind of… energy… It didn't do anything but it was…nice… And I'd really like to find out what it means."

"Ohh… Big challenge, I'd love to help! We should look in the section that deals with interaction of sorts." They stood up and walked over. Hermione scanned the shelves as Draco sat down and returned with seven books.

"Here, you do these three and I'll do these four, I can probably skim read quicker than you." Draco

nodded and accepted the books. He opened the first book. _This is going to be a long night. _He

skimmed through the first book with no new information but when he was halfway through the

second book he saw a paragraph entitled **Feelings and glows common with interactions. **He held his breath.

**Feelings and glows common with interactions**

**Some wizards/witches have noticed when they've been touched by other wizards/witches there has been a golden glow emitting from them.**

_Well that was easy._

**They also complain of a certain feeling flowing throughout their bodies. This is because one or both of the pairing has experienced dramatic trauma in their lives. The glow and the feeling are also caused because the pair are ****_soul mates. _****They ****_belong _****together. (See page 394 for more details on ****_True Love._****)**

_Shit. _Draco looked up at Hermione. _I was nearly right. _

"Hermione… Read this…" He handed the book to the bushy haired girl and closed his eyes.

"I don't think we should tell Harry…" Hermione said after what Draco thought was the most awkward silence in the world.

"No… He would kill me…" Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why…"

"Well… because…"

"Because of what?"

"Ummm…. Reasons?" Hermione shook her head.

"Get some sleep Draco, make sure Harry's asleep." Draco nodded and sighed. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh and Draco! Remember to check on Harry, I'm worried about him!"

"I will Hermione." He said, without stopping or turning around. He walked out and took the stairs two at a time.

"_Confidimus._" Draco stepped into the common room and flinched before he could stop himself. Ron was glaring at him. The former Slytherin continued walking and proceeded to stumble up the stairs. He pushed the door open quietly, not wanting to wake either boy and what he saw made his breath catch. He sank to his knees. Breathing quickened. Heartbeat racing. Harry was asleep. Scorpius was asleep. But.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry had Scorpius in his arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And Scorpius had a tearstained face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And he looked peaceful and safe in Harry's arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And the tears poured down Draco's face. And he tried not to sob. He stood up slowly and carefully and walked over to his bed. In between Harry's and Scorp's. He curled up and shivered. Wishing cruelly that _he _was the one in Harry's arms. And he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**:) We have no idea where we're going with this so be warned! PLZ REVIEW. PLZ PLZ PLZ. ~ Draco**


	3. Chapter 3

**So much emotion I don't know what to do with myself. Anyways I hope you like it. Plz review plz THANKS ~ Draco**

* * *

_The ground was soft under Draco's feet. He was running quickly. He had no idea he was running. But he kept going. Suddenly he heard voices shouting._

_"'Raco!" Came Scorp's panicked voice. _

_"Draco! Help! Please!" Harry yelped before he screamed. It was a bone-crunching scream that squeezed Draco's heart. What was going on? He heard a higher pitched scream. _Scorpius.

_"NO! STOP!" He screamed out, eyes tearing over. He ran faster, heart pumping so fast his chest was hurting. The surface beneath his feet changed and his feet slipped from under him. _Fucking ice. _He stood up, determined to reach Scorpius and Harry. He wobbled precariously and started running again. He reached the other side of what he assumed must have been a lake and ran full pelt towards – what he could now see – the cluster of people. There was a dark substance pooled around them. He nearly stopped in shock but knew the pair needed him. There was another scream. A Harry scream. _

_"NO! STOP! PLEASE! NOT HARRY!" He panted. He sprinted towards them and froze in his tracks. Harry was knelt on the ground, Scorp beside him. There were Death Eaters surrounding them. Their wands trained on the two boys. Harry had blood stains in his shirt and Scorp had small cuts down his arms. Draco's knees gave way as Harry looked up. His eyes were brighter than ever, pleading, begging for help. Draco's knees connected with the frozen ground and he sobbed. _

_"Harry…" But the Gryffindor just shook his head. One of the Death Eaters pointed their wand at Scorpius and another at Harry. _

_"You have to choose…" Harry whispered. And Draco realised. He had to choose who would live…_

_"Choose Scorp Draco… He deserves to live… Dra-"_

_"_CRUCIO_!" The Death Eater said. Harry screamed in pain._

_"STOP!" Draco shouted, looking up at the Death Eater. _

_"Oh dear Draco, don't you understand, you can only choose one. Which is it?" The Death Eater snapped, not removing the curse. Draco closed his eyes and tried to block out Harry's pleas. _I can't pick one. Harry means as much to me as Scorp does. And Harry is the only one who can save the Wizarding world. But Scorp is the only family I have left and I promised I would look after him. And he's only three years old. But… I love Harry… But I love Scorp too…

_"Choose now Malfoy or all three of you die." And then it occurred to Draco._

_"Kill me. Let them live."_

_"DRACO NO!" Harry screamed. _

_"As you wish." The Death Eater smiled evilly. "_Finite_." He said, taking the curse off Harry. He trained his wand on Draco. _

_"DRACO DON'T DO IT!" Harry screamed from the ground._

_"_Avada Kedavra._" There was a flash of green. _

* * *

Draco woke, gasping for breath. He glanced over to make sure Harry and Scorp were still there. They were. And Harry was awake. Staring right back at Draco. Eyes haunted.

"Nightmare?" The Gryffindor asked shakily. Draco nodded.

"You?"

"Nightmare." Draco looked down, begging to know what Harry's was about.

"Wha…What happened… In yours?" He asked nervously, sitting up.

"I was being tortured with Scorp and you killed yourself for us." Harry said, shifting slightly but trying not to wake Scorp. Draco's jaw dropped. "Yours?"

"I was running to you and I had to choose between you and Scorp so I killed myself." It was Harry's turn to look stunned.

"Does that mean…"

"We had the same dream… But from our points of view…"

"Must be connected to the glow…." Draco's brain fired up. _Of course it's like the motherlicking glow! It must be to do with the 'Pure love' thingy. _He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Where you going?"

"To the library."

"Mal-Draco we have classes."

"Oh shit." Draco sat back down and put his head in his hands.

"Why?"

"I just…" Draco didn't know what to say. "I just wanted to search it up." Draco looked up.

"Oh… Well we should get ready, it looks like the others are already up." Draco looked round and realised Harry was right. He stood up and walked over to Harry's bed, kneeling beside it.

"Scorp…" He said, shaking the small boy gently. He looked up at Harry as he got out of bed but he instantly looked down, trying to hide his blush. Harry'd already stripped off his top. He dared another glance and inhaled sharply as he saw the Quidditch toned stomach.

"'Raco…?" Draco looked back sharply as the boy opened his eyes. "Is we having lessons?"

"Yes Scorp." A half-naked Harry said. Draco stood up and walked to the trunk. He quickly changed into his school robes and ordered Scorp to get up. The small boy dragged himself from the bed and to Draco.

"Muggle, onsie or robes?" Draco asked Scorp.

"Onsie, it's cuter." Harry answered from the doorway. Draco looked up at Harry's silhouette. His head was bent and his arms were folded. Draco concluded that he had become hotter overnight.

"Which one?" he asked breathlessly. Harry walked over and kneeled beside Draco.

"That one." He said, nodding to the one with multi-coloured dragons on.

"Okay…" Harry was so close that Draco could feel his breath on his neck. And there was a faint glow starting to emit.

"C'mon… I have no idea what the time is… We might be late…" Harry whispered. Draco turned his head slightly and looked into Harry's eyes. _I wish we had something. I wish I could kiss him and there wouldn't be a fuss. _He hardly dared to breathe. _I could just tell him. He would understand right…? _Draco searched Harrys' face as Harry did the same.

"We should go…" the Gryffindor said even quieter than before. Draco nodded absently. Harry looked away and the moment was broken. They stood up and helped Scorp change. They wandered into the deserted common room with their bags and out of the portrait hole, Harry drawing his wand. Draco picked up Scorp and looked around cautiously. The corridor was deserted. He jumped as he felt an uplifting feeling work its way from the centre of his back. He looked round at Harry. Who was looking round.

"Go Draco." He nodded and started walking. He rounded the corner and gasped. Harry jumped in front of him. The group of Slytherin's just laughed.

"Well well well, got your little boyfriend protecting you and your _monkey _Malfoy?" They teased. Draco felt anger well up inside him.

"Leave. Draco. Alone."

"And what if we don't high almighty one?" They took a step forward.

"I'll hex you into next week." His voice was dangerously low. Draco put Scorp down in the alcove next to him and drew his own wand, moving to stand next to Harry. Harry nodded without taking his eyes off the Slytherin's.

"You will, will you?" They said, taking another step forward. Draco clenched his jaw and moved closer to Harry. The glow was starting up again.

"Harry… Look after Scorp… It's me they want, not you…" Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"What! No. You did exactly the same thing in the dream, I'm not having you do it again."

"_S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé."_

**Please, I don't want you to get hurt. **

Harry sighed and started to move backwards.

"_Pertrificus Totallus!" _He shouted, aiming at each Slytherin in turn and hexing them. "There. Now we don't have to worry, pick up Scorp and we can go to McGonagall." But Draco was more concerned about the pain that had started up just above his heart.

"Harry…" His knees gave way. "It's the… Hex the… Death Eater… Cast…" He said, gasping.

"Shit. Draco what can I do, where does it hurt?" Harry said as he kneeled beside the former Slytherin.

"Just… Above… My… Heart… And… I… Can't… Breathe…" Harry rubbed Draco's shoulder, ignoring the glow.

"'Raco…?" Scorp said, cautiously moving forward.

"He'll be fine Scorp, just sit down over there." Harry said, not looking up.

"Draco? Can you hear me?" The blonde boy was taking laboured breaths.

"DRACO?!" Draco didn't respond, his eyes were firmly shut and he looked like he was muttering under his breath. Harry sighed and looked round; there was no one around who could help him. How was he meant to get Draco to the Common room without losing Scorpius? He heard Scorpius creep forward and touch Draco gently on the chest.

"'Raco?" He heard the tiny boy ask, he looked up and frowned, Scorpius was stroking his head.

_ "Que faites-vous Scorpius?"_

**What are you doing Scorpius?**

He asked gently. Scorpius looked up, biting his lip

_"Quoi faire quand maman était mal Draco."_

**What mummy use to do when Draco felt poorly. **

He replied, smiling as Draco chuckled slightly.

_"Je me souviens Scorp."_

**I remember Scorp.**

Draco said weakly, looking up to Harry, smiling slightly.

"I feel fine now, it was probably nothing."

"I still think you should go back to Gryffindor tower, just for today, to recover." Harry said, a tone of defiance in his voice. Draco nodded meekly. Not daring to argue. He tried to stand up but lost his balance and crashed into the suit of armour.

"Let me help you Draco." Harry put his arm round Draco's waist and the blonde's back arched at the sweet tingle.

"C'mon Scorp." Harry said. Draco stood up and leant heavily against Harry. The small boy followed on, murmuring to himself.

"Hermione and I will look after Scorp today and I'll bring you lunch, if you're feeling strong enough you can come down for dinner and Hermione and I will look the curse up in the library." Draco could tell Harry was just trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Okay…"

"_Confidimus_." Harry said as they reached the portrait.

"What are we going to do about the Slytherins?" Draco asked.

"I'll deal with it." They struggled up the stairs as Scorp sang softly. Harry kicked the door open to the boys' dorms and set Draco down.

"You okay…?" He asked awkwardly. Draco nodded, suddenly too tired to answer. Harry tucked the duvet over Draco and stroked his head hesitantly. Draco's eyes slipped closed. Harry removed his hand.

"C'mon Scorp." He said quietly. "Let's leave Draco to sleep."

* * *

Harry turned and walked out, Scorpius following. He had a strange feeling enveloping his heart. _I do not love Draco Malfoy. No way. I really should search up the glow…. And the dream…and stuff… _They rounded the corner and he stared at the Slytherins. _McGonagall can sort that. _He raced Scorp down the stairs and to Transfiguration.

"C'mon Scorp, quietly." Harry picked the small boy up and balanced him on his hip. He entered the classroom and everyone looked up.

"Professor, can I have a word?"

"Of course you can Harry." She walked outside the classroom with him. "What is it?"

"We were attacked in the corridor earlier, Draco is… ummm… Really tired… so… I umm… I told him to rest today and resume lessons tomorrow."

"Okay. First of all where are these Slytherins, second is Mister Malfoy feeling okay and third are you prepared to look after Malfoy junior for the day?"

"The Slytherins are in the corridor near Gryffindor tower, I think Draco's okay and yeah I can look after Scorp."

"Okay, I'll deal with the Slytherins now and you go in and tell Hermione what happened. Make sure she tells you what the work is."

"Yes ma'am." Harry walked back into the classroom and over to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione demanded.

"Draco and I were attacked in the corridor. He's sleeping and we need to look after Scorp." Harry didn't want to mention the curse in front of Ron. "And I need to talk to you later."

"Harry! Merlin! You _already _need to talk to us!" Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm gay." Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise. And Ron's jaw dropped.

"I thought so." The bushy haired girl said. Harry looked anxiously at Ron.

"Okay… I can deal with it… Just give me a few days…" Ron moved to sit next to Neville.

"Scorp, why don't you get the chair over there and move it next to Hermione." Harry said, setting the small boy down and pointing to the spare chair. As Scorp ran to fetch it, Harry slipped in next to Hermione and looked at her seriously.

"The curse keeps affecting him Hermione." He whispered hurriedly. "We need to find out what it is quickly…" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"He seems a lot more tired than usual and I've noticed that he hasn't been able to hold Scorpius for as long." She said.

"I'm getting really worried. If it was a normal curse it would have induced its full effects as soon as it hit him but instead it's just been getting worse slowly."

"Hmm... I agree..." Scorpius sat down next to Hermione and they both immediately stopped talking.

"We'll go to the library at lunch."

* * *

Harry pushed open the dorm door, Scorpius at his heels. It was the beginning of lunch and Scorpius was going to eat with Draco, whilst Harry and Hermione wolfed theirs down and were going to proceed to the library.

"Draco...? Draco? Draco!?" Harry said, walking over.

"...huh..." Draco murmured.

"Lunch." Harry said, setting the tray down on the bedside table and kneeling next to the bed. "Draco..."

"Sorry... I'm just... Really tired..." The blonde sat up as Scorp jumped on top of him.

"Hermione and I are going to the library now, I'll come back later and tell you what we found okay?" Draco nodded and absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair. Harry shuddered. He stood up and strolled back to Hermione in the library.

"Harry! Over here!" He walked over and sat down heavily next to her. "You look through these, remember you don't need to read everything but just skim for something interesting." Harry nodded. He sighed and stood up quickly. Before Hermione had time to ask he raced away to another aisle. He scanned the shelves but he had no idea what he was looking for. He grabbed three books that looked marginally helpful and took them back to the table.

"What are you playing at Harry!?" Hermione hissed.

"I need to search something else up too, that's all." He frowned as Hermione smiled.

"You'll find the third book most helpful Harry, trust me." He shook his head but started with that one. Within minutes he came across an interesting passage.

**Feelings and glows common with interactions**

**Some wizards/witches have noticed when they've been touched by other wizards/witches there has been a golden glow emitting from them. They also complain of a certain feeling flowing throughout their bodies. This is because one or both of the pairing has experienced dramatic trauma in their lives. The glow and the feeling are also caused because the pair are ****_soul mates. _****They ****_belong _****together. (See page 394 for more details on ****_True Love._****)**

Harry turned to page 394. His heart hammering in his chest.

**Pure Love (More Commonly Known As True Love)**

**Pure love is very rare but some wizards/witches experience the symptoms. There are many things that can indicate true love but there are a few specific ones. There is however something that must have occurred to suffice the Pure Love, it is that someone in pair (or both) has had a traumatic event happen to them. This can range from anything but most often the Pure Love is stronger if what happened left a deeper scar. The things that can occur after this begin with:**

**1. A golden glow**

**2. A sweet feeling**

**The stronger these are the more likely it is to be Pure Love. There are a range of things that the couple will be able to do if they try.**

**1. Communicate telepathically **

**2. Be stronger when they're together**

**3. Can control weather together for a certain extent**

**4. Create shields for the other person, even wandless ones and even if they're not together**

**5. If love runs deeply (ONLY IN EXCEPTIONALLY RARE CASES) they can save each other from particular Dark Curses.**

Harry inhaled sharply. _I should probably tell Hermione. _

"Ermm...Hermione..." He pushed the book over to her. "The first two keep happening with me and Draco..." She nodded absently as the shock became apparent in her face.

"Harry! This is amazing! Lots of wizards try to make this happen so they can defeat Voldemort and stuff but if you and Draco could do it... Think of the things you could accomplish!"

"But Hermione, I don't even like him that much, let alone love him!" But Harry could feel this was a lie, even if he wouldn't accept it yet.

"But you should still tell Draco."

"No. No way. He'd freak out. Voldemort killed his parents anyway so he's probably scared of him."

"Everyone's scared of Voldemort Harry. And He didn't even kill Draco's parents. According to the pure blood family tree book if you die then your name disappears. And theirs haven't yet. We should show Draco that book, it would give him hope." Harry hung his head.

"What if they're being tortured? His parents." Harry whispered.

"We should get on looking for this curse." Hermione said, deliberately ignoring the question. Harry memorized the page number and the name of the book so he could read about it later and picked up a new, uninteresting book. He skimmed through and found nothing of importance whereas; Hermione was staring open-mouthed at another passage in a different, uninteresting book.

"Hermione...?" Harry said.

"Harry... I think... I think I've found it..."

"Hermione we need to take it with us, lunch is nearly over and we need to collect Scorp." Hermione took the book over to Madam Pince as Harry put the other books back. He grabbed his bag and sprinted after Hermione.

"Hermione! Slow down! Let me see!" He caught up to her and she passed the book over.

**Dark Magic: Curses.**

**There is one type of curse that slowly drains the life from someone. It is barley practiced as there are so many factors that can go wrong. It is called ****_Interponamsis_**** and there is no known cure. The side effects include: Drowsiness, off-balance, nose bleeds, headaches, sudden waves of dizziness, slight memory loss, being unable to use Occlumency and Legilimency and becoming rapidly weaker over a long period of time.**

Harry's jaw dropped. Draco couldn't be dying. They had to find a cure.

"We have to find a cure Hermione." Harry said, his voice cracking at the end.

"Harry there is no cure." Her voice was gravely low.

"B-but we _have _to Hermione! We can't just let him die!" Harry was aware of the tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Harry. _There. Is. No. Cure._" Hermione began walking again. Harry didn't know what to do.

"Hermione!" She stopped and turned around. "We shouldn't tell Draco, at least not yet."

"No we shouldn't."

* * *

Draco looked up as Harry entered the room.

"C'mon Scorp, lessons start in a minute and we need to leave Draco to rest or he'll be grumpy." Draco smiled slightly but noticed something was out of place. _What is it? _

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem." As Harry left Draco contemplated the way Harry had looked at him. _What was it? Worry. Pity. No. He would never pity me. Would he? _Draco buried under the covers and tried to sleep. But he couldn't get rid of that look. He stood up. _I should search up more about the True Love thing, at least then I'll be able to sleep. _He realised he'd slept in his school robes and shook his head in disgust. He walked over to the trunk and changed into muggle jeans, top, jumper and converse trainers. He tiptoed out the room, down the stairs and out through the portrait. He looked anxiously round the corner and sprinted the length of the corridor. At every corner he was afraid of hidden enemies but he reached the library unscathed.

"Hello Draco, shouldn't you be in lessons?" Madam Pince said as he entered.

"I should but something happened this morning so..." Madam Pince nodded and went back to work. Draco walked down the aisles until he spotted the familiar book. He grabbed it and took it to Madam Pince.

"I'd like to take this one out if I may." Draco said politely.

"Reading up on love Draco?" She teased. "Of course you can." She completed the necessary procedures and handed it back to him.

"Thank you." He said as he launched into a run again. He ran back to Gryffindor and stopped outside.

"_Confidimus._" He entered and stumbled unsteadily up the stairs. He slipped back into the bed and opened the book. He found the page he was on before and turned to page 394.

**Pure Love (More Commonly Known As True Love)**

**Pure love is very rare but some wizards/witches experience the symptoms. There are many things that can indicate true love but there are a few specific ones. There is however something that must have occurred to suffice the Pure Love, it is that someone in pair (or both) has had a traumatic event happen to them. This can range from anything but most often the Pure Love is stronger if what happened left a deeper scar. The things that can occur after this begin with:**

**1. A golden glow**

**2. A sweet feeling**

**The stronger these are the more likely it is to be Pure Love. There are a range of things that the couple will be able to do if they try.**

**1. Communicate telepathically **

**2. Be stronger when they're together**

**3. Can control weather together for a certain extent**

**4. Create shields for the other person, even wandless ones and even if they're not together**

**5. If love runs deeply (ONLY IN EXCEPTIONALLY RARE CASES) they can save each other from particular Dark Curses.**

_That was better than I thought it would be. _Draco re-read the passage and nodded in approval. _Merlin. We can change the motherlicking weather! AND I CAN KEEP HARRY SAFE WITH SHEILD CHARMS! EVEN IF I'M NOT THERE! _Draco took deep breaths to calm the ecstatic feeling inside him. He put the book inside the draw, remembering to return it and snuggled down. Thought raced through his head. _I can keep Harry safe. No matter where I am. I can keep him safe. And I can save him from dark magic..._

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan, a few days later, shielding his eyes with his arm from the pale light washing though the room.

_"Vous voyez que Scorpius? Il neige et quand vous étiez petit, nous avons joué dedans, tu te souviens?"_

**You see that Scorpius? It's snow and when you were tiny we played in it, do you remember?**

He heard Draco's soft voice gently travel through the room. He smiled and peeked through his fingers, his eyes meeting a sight which made his heart melt. Draco was sitting with Scorpius on his lap, both their hair standing on end and Scorpius with his forehead resting against the glass, his breath making a small smear of mist onto the window. His eyes bright with wonder.

_"Avec Mama et Papa?__"_

**With mummy and daddy?**

Draco rested his chin gently on Scorpuis' head.

_"Oui, avec la Mama et le Papa."_

**Yes, with mummy and Daddy.**

Scorpuis nodded his head, pushing his head further into the window. Draco smiled,

_"Ne faites pas cela, vous serez blessé à la tête. Voulez-vous jouer dans ce domaine?"_

**Don't do that, you will hurt your head. Do you want to play in it?**

Scorpius grinned, turning his head and nearly head butting Draco in the progress.

_"Oui oui oui oui oui! Harry venir aussi?"_

**Yes yes yes yes yes! Harry come too?**

He could hear Draco's evil grin as Scorpuis said this.

_"Pourquoi ne pas le réveiller?..."_

**Why don't you wake him up?...**

It took Harry a moment to understand what he was saying but then he relished as an excitable three year old launched himself at Harrys head.

"HURRY UP! _NOUS ALLONS NEIGE!"_

**HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING SNOWING!**

Harry laughed as Scorpuis jumped on his chest.

_"Oh non, nous ne pouvons pas y aller, je suis trop fatigué."_

**Oh no, we can't go, I am too tired**

He teased, he heard Draco chuckle from the other side of him and Scorpius froze. Harry laughed and lunged forward. Hooking Scorpius under his arm and ticking his sides. Scorpius squealed and wiggled.

"Nooooo!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later with Scorpuis wearing three tops and four jumpers _(I don't want him to get a cold!)_ and a scarf and a pair of gloves and a woolly hat. They had managed to drag Ron, Hermione, Neville and the twins out of bed and Scorpuis led the way. But no matter how hard Harry tried to enjoy himself, he couldn't get over the fact that Draco was quite possibly dying. Over the last three days he's spent nearly all his free time in the library, looking for a cure. _I could always go to Snape. _He shook his head.

"Alright Draco?" He said, catching up with the blonde.

"Tired." He replied. _I should tell him about the pure blood book._

"Draco... There's a book in the library with pure blood family trees in and... When someone dies... Their name disappears... But... Your parents names' haven't disappeared yet..." Draco looked at Harry with hope-filled eyes.

"Really?" Harry nodded. Draco felt the coldness dropping on his head before it rained. And as it rained, the water washed away all his happiness.

"Draco... What's wrong...?" Harry gasped as Draco crashed to the floor. "HERMIONE!" He screamed as he dropped to the floor beside Draco. And for once Harry didn't care about the glow as He grabbed Draco's arm. He was shivering. "Draco..." He rubbed the boys arm, hoping to get a reaction.

"Harry..." Draco whimpered, closing his eyes.

"No...Draco...Don't..." Harry took a deep breath and looked away. Hermione appeared beside him.

"What happened!?" She asked. Harry just shook his head unable to speak.

"We need to get him to Gryffindor."

"What about Scorp?" Harry asked, finally trusting his voice.

"The twins love him, they'll look after him." Harry nodded again.

"I'll carry him."

"What about the glow?" Hermione indicated to the strong glow enveloping them. Harry's eyes widened.

"It's got stronger." He muttered. "Don't worry about it, no one is up anyway." He scooped Draco up and relaxed slightly as the blonde gripped his jumper. Harry stumbled towards the castle. _Please don't let him die. I can find a cure. Not for him but for Scorp. Draco is the only family he has left. I don't want to take that away from him. And what if Draco's parents are alive? They'll be able to look after Scorp if Draco does die. But we'll have to find them first. But what about the Pure Love thingy? Can I save him with that? How do I save him? The book said the love has to run deeply and I don't even know if I like him. Even if it is strong enough, how do I save him? I'm sixteen years old! I know fuck all about love and saving people. Plus it's in very rare cases. He might not even be dying. _

"_Secretorum_." Hermione whispered as they got to the portrait hole. Harry swept in and stumbled up the stairs. Hermione opened the door for him and he gently put Draco down on the bed, extinguishing the blinding glow. The blonde instantly shivered and paled. Harry's eyes widened but he lay next to Draco and wrapped his arms round the boy. _I do not like him. No way. Absolutely not. _Draco shivered again and erupted into a violent coughing fit.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, alarmed. He pulled back but they boy had stopped coughing. He was breathing peacefully but as Harry got up, the former Slytherin tugged at his jumper. Harry turned but Draco's grip did not relent. Harry lay next to him again.

* * *

Draco forced his eyes open and instantly welled up as he saw Harry asleep next to him. He took a deep breath but his throat tightened. _Why can't I breathe?! _

"Harry..." He whispered. He shook the Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Wha... Draco! What's wrong!?" Harry said sitting up.

"Can't...breathe..." Draco said, becoming panicked.

"Draco... Calm down... Listen to me... Take short shallow breaths and build it up..." Draco followed Harry's instructions and found he could breathe again.

"Thanks..." He said. He looked at Harry hesitantly. Harry smiled slightly.

"Feeling okay...?" Harry asked, lying back down.

"Tired." Draco yawned as he lay back down too.

"You'll be okay Draco." Draco frowned at the look of concern on Harry's face.

"Of course I will, what makes you think I won't?" Harry froze.

"I never said that."

"No but you were reassuring yourself that I'd be okay more than you were reassuring me." Harry closed his eyes.

"I just... Didn't know what to say..." Draco searched Harry's face. His eyes scanning his scar, eyebrows peaceful eyes... with the glasses still there. Draco reached out hesitantly, pulling the glasses off Harry's face slowly, his knuckles brushing Harry's forehead, inducing that sweet, addictive feeling. Draco turned and lay the glasses on the bedside table behind him. He turned back to face Harry and gasped as he saw the Gryffindor's open eyes, burning through his soul. Stripping all his defences. All his masks. And just leaving him bare. Just leaving Draco. But he didn't back down. He stared right at Harry. Stripping _his _defences. Stripping _his _masks. And leaving _him _bare. Just leaving Harry. Just Harry and Draco. No masks. No defences. No insults on the tips of their tongues. No drawn wands. Just Harry. Just Draco.

Just Harry.

Just Draco.

Bare.

Together.

Alone.

And they liked it.

_They._

_Both._

_Liked._

_It._

Together.

* * *

**We'll try and update it soon! XPXOOXOX ~ Draco **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry we haven't updated... I sorta.. Accidently lost the memory stick... Twice... so yeah... And I'm sorry this isn't very long. I was sitting there like we need to update we need to update we need to update but it turned out from the last 8792795758349 hours I've only written 2789 or something words so yeah. But I couldn't think of what else to write about. We didn't really make a plan. IM SO GLAD ITS SNOWED. WE DIDNT HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL. *HAPPINESS* ~ Draco **

* * *

Harry had been awake for a while. But Draco was still asleep. The Gryffindor had been contemplating whether or not he should reach out and hold Draco's hand. He did. _Fuck the world. This is here and now. _He gripped Draco's hand tighter and closed his eyes.

"Harry...?" He heard Draco say. _Shit. What do I do? Fucking hell. _

"Harry... Are you awake?" Harry kept his eyes closed. Draco sat up. Harry felt Draco beginning to pull his hand from Harry's but the inky haired boy liked the sweet feeling so tightened his grip. Draco lay back down.

"Harry... I need to get up... Please..." Draco shook Harry with his free hand and Harry opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel sick." Draco said quietly. Harry's eyes widened and he let go of Draco's hand. The boy stood up and shakily walked to the bathroom.

"Draco...?" There was a sound of him throwing up and Harry swallowed. He stood up slowly and walked into the bathroom. Draco was on his knees, throwing up into the toilet. The blonde sobbed. Harry cautiously walked over to him. He knelt next to him and rubbed his back as Draco threw up again. The glow started to emit and it was blinding. The feeling was so intense that Harry closed his eyes. He felt Draco lean into him and he wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist.

"It's okay Draco...ssh..." Harry used his free hand to hold Draco's. Draco began to sob. He turned his head and buried it in Harry's shoulder.

"Ssh... Draco its okay..." Harry rubbed the back of Draco's hand. The glow becoming stronger.

"I'm sorry Harry..." Draco whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything." Draco looked up at Harry and smiled slightly.

"You don't have..._anything_ to be sorry for Draco..." Harry whispered back. Draco let his head drop back to Harry's shoulder. The Gryffindor couldn't stand it. Knowing what he knew. Harry shook his head. _This boy in my lap, this...incredible boy...is dying...and he doesn't even know. _Harry sighed and buried his face in Draco's hair.

They stayed that way.

For a while.

And Harry realised.

He _would _find a cure.

Even if it killed him.

Especially if it killed him.

At least Draco wouldn't die.

_But he's getting weaker. So much weaker. So quickly. He doesn't deserve it. No way. _

"'RACO! 'ARRY!" Scorp shouted from the doorway. Draco didn't move.

"Over here Scorp." Harry said. Scorp bounded into the bathroom and froze.

"Is 'Raco 'kay..?... Why are you glowing?" He asked quietly.

"He's just feeling a little ill Scorp… Why don't you go and sit down with Hermione?" Scorpius nodded solemnly and walked out.

"Was that Scorp?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah it was… He looked like he had fun."

"Does Hermione mind looking after him?"

"No she loves him." Draco chuckled and erupted into a violent coughing fit that made Harry wince. He rubbed Draco's back as he coughed for a few minutes. He collapsed back into Harry's lap. And Harry realised.

Draco was shaking.

"Draco…?" Harry whispered.

"Jus' cold." Draco said, teeth chattering.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Harry wasn't convinced.

"Draco you should go back to bed." Draco just nodded. "Brush your teeth and go back to bed."

"Only if you come with me…" The blonde mumbled into Harry's jumper.

"Of course I will." Harry murmured back. His heart was hammering against his rib cage.

"Thanks Harry…" Draco stood up and stumbled to the sink. Harry sat on the floor as the blonde clumsily brushed his teeth. He walked back over to Harry, balance returning slightly. Harry stood up and grasped Draco's hand. _I have to do this now. Or something might happen and… Yeah… Now._

He turned to face Draco. His other hand grasping Draco's free one.

"Draco…" Harry couldn't do it. He looked up into Draco's eyes and saw that they were focused on Harry. And even though Harry knew demons must hide there, he didn't think Draco had any.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hesitantly, he leant forward.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He closed his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His lips connected with Draco's.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He kissed Draco. And Draco kissed him back. Harry snaked his arms round Draco's waist, pulling him closer. Draco reached up and tugged at Harry's hair and even though his eyes were closed, Harry could see the glow, he could feel the heat _radiating _from it. He shivered. The feeling was overwhelming. His knees were weak. He felt a hot liquid trickle down his face. _Tears. _He was crying. He pulled back from Draco and rested his head on the taller boy's chest.

"I l-lo-love you –t-t-t-too…" Draco sobbed. Harry didn't even know why he was crying. _Because I don't want to lose him. _Harry looked up. Into Draco's eyes. And Draco looked down into his.

"I'm g-gonna t-t-tell Herm-Hermione." Harry sobbed. Draco nodded.

"I don't m-m-mind." Draco whispered. He drew back, causing Harry to shiver. "C'mon…" he said as Harry tried to regain control of his voice.

"You get some sleep and I'll… I'll go downstairs… We'll tell her later…"

"But… I… I want you to come with me…" Draco whimpered. Harry stopped and thought.

"I'll stay with you until you're asleep." Draco nodded. They walked back to Draco's bed. Draco lay down and pulled Harry with him. He curled up beside Harry and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, yawning. It was the end of the day and it was finally time to sit down and just… relax.

"You okay Harry?" He peeked out of one eye and smiled at Hermione.

"I'm fine, just tired." Hermione nodded understandingly, sitting with her back to the fire, before she looked round and smiled as Scorpius walked down from the Boy dorms, dressed in a pale blue onsie, Draco quickly appearing after him. Harry smiled at the dishevelled Blonde and he smiled back, picking up the tired three year old and falling into a seat, humming to himself.

"Is that Imagine Dragons?" Hermione asked, aiming her question at Draco, who looked up surprised

"Yeah, how did you know?" Draco shrugged, grinning.

"One of my favourite bands, I didn't know you liked them." Hermione grinned back, Draco's eyes glittering.

"One of my favourite too, 'It's time'?"

"I like 'On Top of the World' personally, so do you like other muggle stuff? Like films?" Draco nodded, shifting the sleepy Scorp on his lap.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's." He laughed, noting the surprised look on Hermione's face. Draco looked up and Harry nodded at him.

"Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" Harry began.

"Yes Harry." Harry took a deep breath.

"We need to tell you something…" Harry risked a look up. Hermione was staring down at him with piercing eyes. "Draco and I… We… We're together." Harry looked up again and saw a grin spreading across Hermione's face.

"You're brilliant together! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione squealed as she pulled them both into a tight hug.

"You have to tell people!" Hermione said as she pulled back. Harry looked at Draco but the blondes face was not the picture of horror that Harry had been expecting.

"Not yet..." Draco said. Harry thought it through. Draco would probably be safer…

"I agree, people will... Overreact." Harry said. He stood up and stretched. He was so tired.

"I'm going down to the library to look at the pure blood book you told me about." Draco said quietly. Harry nodded and Draco stood up. The blonde took a step forwards but he stopped. Suddenly paling.

"Draco...?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." Draco croaked. But his knees gave way, showing he wasn't.

"Draco!" Harry looped his arms under Draco's and sat down, pulling Draco on his lap.

"I'm... So... Tired..." Draco said, struggling for breath. Harry could hear murmurings about the strange glow.

"Ssh Draco, it's okay." Harry said stroking his hair. He felt someone tugging on his arm but shook them off. "Draco, can you hear me?" He whispered softly. "Draco, talk to me." Harry was getting frantic. He scooped the unresponsive blonde up in a wedding fashion and carried him away from the nosey onlookers. He skipped the stairs two at a time, hoping to reach the dorms as quickly as possible. _Need to get help. Need to get help. _He placed Draco gently on his own bed, not caring about anything at that moment in time.

"'Arry?" He heard a small voice coming from the doorway. He planted a quick kiss on Draco's forehead and turned to the little boy.

"Yes Scorp?" He whispered.

"Is 'Raco 'kay?" The small boy whispered back.

"Umm." Harry didn't know what to say. "I don't know Scorp." The Gryffindor's voice was barely audible. His knees felt weak. The feeling...hadn't...Harry couldn't...Nothing had helped the blonde. The inky haired boy felt his eyes prickle dangerously.

"Harry! Is Malfoy-err I mean Draco okay!" Ron shouted as he walked into the room.

"I-" Harry's voice cracked. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to prevent the breakdown he could feel was coming.

"Woah.. Mate... Are you okay?... Should I ... Should I get Hermione?..." Ron asked awkwardly. Harry nodded as his knees smashed into the floor. As Ron walked out he put his head in his hands and sobbed quietly.

"'Arry?" He heard Scorp shuffling over. The small boy placed a tentative hand on Harry's back and rubbed it. "s'okay, 'Raco will be 'kay." Harry merely nodded.

"Oh my word Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed over to him.

"Y-you sh-should-n't be-be wor-worried 'bout m-me." He sobbed, looking up at her.

"I've sent Ron to get Madam Pomfrey." She said, pulling him into a hug. Harry buried his head in her bushy hair.

"Harry, it'll be okay, I think... I'm working on a cure with Snape." Hermione said soothingly. Harry inhaled deeply and untangled himself from Hermione. He stood up as he registered commotion from the common room. He exhaled sharply as Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"Oh my dear Draco! What happened Harry?" She exclaimed. Harry explained about the curse and what exactly had happened while Madam Pomfrey's minions stretchered Draco down to the hospital wing, them following. The journey seemed to take hours in Harry's mind but he knew that was just the emotions, adrenaline _whatever _coursing through his veins. As they entered the Hospital Wing, Harry rushed over to Draco and helped Madam Pomfrey with whatever she was trying to do.

"He'll wake up in about three minutes. I don't think that there is anything else to do at the moment, especially as Hermione and Professor Snape are working on an antidote, you can probably take him back as soon as he's steady on his feet."

"Thank you." Harry whispered. He sat on the chair next to Draco and squeezed his hand. He let his thoughts drift as he waited for Draco to wake up.

"You'll be okay you know." He whispered. "I won't let it take you, not now, not ever." He closed his eyes and leant back.

"Ha-rry?" The Gryffindor's eyes snapped open as he started at the sound.

"Draco!" Harry said helping the ex-Slytherin sit up.

* * *

Draco sighed and pulled the blanket further up, burrowing further into Harry's shoulder. He pulled the book closer to him and continued to stare intently at the page. His parents names had yet to fade. Draco had been recuperating for the last week and Harry often stayed with him, the 'pure love' making them both feel better the closer they were. People had begun to notice things, about the way they usually shared the armchair by the fire, the way they always stood/sat as close as they could, the way they would both miss lessons and the way there would always be a glow around them and the way it's getting stronger. Draco sighed and snuggled ever closer to Harry.

"You okay babe?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear. The ex-Slytherin nodded. The nickname had come earlier in the week and Harry constantly used it.

"Jus' tired."

"You should go to bed babe, you need your energy if you want to go to lessons tomorrow." Draco sighed resignedly.

"Will you come with me?" He asked, shutting the book.

"Of course." Draco stood up shakily and clutched onto Harry as soon as he was ready. They walked slowly up to the dorms. As soon as they entered, Draco collapsed onto Harry's bed. This had also become a natural occurrence between them, ever since one nasty night with one nasty nightmare. He crawled under the covers and let his tired eyes close. He felt Harry lie down next to him. _Since when do _we _go to bed before Scorp?! _Draco chuckled sleepily as he heard soft footsteps making their way up the stairs, followed by quiet 'sshh's from Hermione. He raised his head as he heard the door swish open.

"'Raco?" Scorp whispered. Draco felt Harry's hand slip into his under the duvet.

_"Salut Scorp, tu vas bien?"_

**Hi Scorp, you okay? **

"_Oui, je vais bien, pâle 'Raco, tu vas bien?"_

**Yes, I'm fine, you pale 'Raco, you okay? **

_"Ouais, je vais bien Scorp, vous devriez dormir un peu, vous l'air fatigué."_

**Yeah, I'm fine Scorp, you should get some sleep you look tired.**

_"Mais je veux un câlin!"_ Scorpius moaned.

**But I want a hug!**

_"Très bien"_ Draco said, rolling his eyes.

**Fine. **

Scorpius bounded over to the bed, dragging Hermione with him, and launched himself at the soul mates. Draco gripped Scorp so he wouldn't fall off the bed as Harry erupted into a fit of giggles.

_"Bonsoir maintenant Scorp."_

**Now goodnight Scorp.**

_"Nuit 'Raco! " _Scorp said, bounding over to his bed.

**Night Draco!**

Draco settled back down as Harry wrapped his arms round him.

"Night Draco."

"Night Harry."

* * *

_Harry's lips were firm and fighting for dominance against Draco's own. They pulled apart, gasping for air as they heard an explosion from far off. _

_"The hell was that?!" Harry gasped. Draco stepped slightly away from Harry to get a better look and shuddered. Death Eaters were approaching the castle from all angles. The bang had been the wards failing. _

_"Scorpius..." Draco breathed as he whirled round, trying to find the youngster in amongst the many Gryffindors._

_"SCORPIUS!" He shouted over the raucous. "Please..." He heard another boom from the entrance to the tower. _

_"DRACO DUCK!" He heard Harry shout. As he did so , he tried to see what was going on._

_There! _

_Scorpius..._

_Was being held by a Death Eater, blood dripping from his head. _

_"No... no no no no..." _

_"DRACO! ARE YOU OKA-" Harry was cut off._

_"Harry...? HARRY!?" Draco felt panic rising in his chest as he stood up. Everyone had disappeared. There was nothing. Literally nothing around him. _

_Where am I?_

_"Draco?... Draco. What are you doing here? You should be looking after Harry and Scorp." _

_"Mother...?"_

* * *

Draco woke with a start. Covered in cold sweat and breathing rapidly. It had just been a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

"Harry?!" He whispered, still slightly panicked.

"Draco are you okay?!" Harry whispered back just as urgently.

"I am now." He sighed, moving closer to Harry , fisting his tshirt. Harry gently began to rock Draco, helping him relax. He knew he wouldn't get to sleep. They never did after these sorts of nightmare. He just hoped Harry would always be there to help him.

"Sshh babe... It's okay..." Draco noticed Harry's voice was thick. The ex-Slytherin nodded and took another deep breath.

"You okay Haz?"

"Yeah... That was... yeah..."

"Scary." Draco offered quietly. Harry nodded fractionally before closing his eyes.

"Harry...?"

"Yeah babe?"

"What's... What's... What's gonna happen to Scorp and I in the summer?" Draco said, abruptly feeling scared and alone.

"Nothing's gonna happen, you'll be fine, both of you. I mean it. You'll be seventeen and you can go and live in Grimmauld place...you know... Only if you want to." Draco went wide eyed.

"You would do that! For- for us?"

"Of course... I won't be there...because... Yeah." Harry's face fell and he looked down.

"Harry...? What is it?"

"You can't tell anyone." He said, not looking up. "I... Dumbledore has discovered horcruxes and next year, I'm not coming back, I'm going to look for them as soon as I leave."

"Harry! What about Ron and Hermione! Won't they go with you?!"  
"That's why I'm not telling them. And you're not going to tell them and you're not coming either." Draco opened his mouth to protest but then caught the look on Harry's face.

"Okay."

"Thank you for understanding." Harry said, settling his head on Draco's chest.

"Love you Dray."

"Love you too Haz."

* * *

**P.S I watched AVPM for the first time the other day and I was like. LUNA YOU HAVE TO WATCH THIS AMAZINGNESS. Im currently making my way through AVPS. ~ Draco.**

**Zeus. It's really short. Opps. YOLO.**


End file.
